theultimatedoomfandomcom-20200213-history
Thy Flesh Consumed
Thy Flesh Consumed is the final episode of The Ultimate Doom. All levels are extremely difficult. The easiest is E4M4. It was a bad idea to put KJV phrases for level names. I thought of how should I make the levels have more common sense names. There are no new music tracks, and only use those from the first 3 episodes. What they should be: I also think this episode should be titled "Earth Destruction" due to actually allowing others to see about this episode rather than random stuff from the King James Bible. * E4M1: Off to a Tricky Start * E4M2: The Impossible Challenge (secret exit) * E4M3: Difficult * E4M4: Easy Peasy * E4M5: Bloodfalls * E4M6: The Chasm (Cyberdemon is the boss) * E4M7: Straightforward * E4M8: Ten Times in a Row (Spider Mastermind is the boss) * E4M9: Crossing House (secret level) Original '''bad' names:'' * E4M1: Hell Beneath * E4M2: Perfect Hatred (secret exit) * E4M3: Sever the Wicked * E4M4: Unruly Evil * E4M5: They Will Repent * E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly (Cyberdemon is the boss) * E4M7: And Hell Followed * E4M8: Unto the Cruel (Spider Mastermind is the boss) * E4M9: Fear (secret level) This episode was designed by American McGee, John Romero, Shawn Green, Tim Willits, and John Anderson. Only John Romero designed maps of both he first three episodes and this special episode. Unlike the first 3 episodes, but similar to Doom II, the intermission screen doesn't display the UAC buildings on Earth as a background image. Instead, it displays fossils. Total 927 enemies in this episode if playing on Ultra-Violence! Only I could beat all monsters. This episode is the hardest. This episode introduces no enemies, and only use those from the earlier episodes. Difficulty This episode is very difficult. Almost no one can beat it on Nightmare!, due to the extremely difficult levels first, and then the easier ones. Due to this, you must be very very very precise with whatever you get in each map. If you are not, and you do not use medikits or stimpacks wisely (none are in E4M1: Hell Beneath, so don't worry), you're going to end the level with a very bad health. I, at least, could destroy the big monsters that are almost impossible to deal with without the correct sort of ammunition/weapons, where I had to get more space to launch rockets, but the shotgun was pretty safe. The only easy part was where there were the six shotgun guys at the very beginning of the level, which I had fun with trying to defeat. You can only use a shotgun, which has LIMITED AMMO, but defeated shotgun guys will give you more shotguns, allowing you to get more shotgun ammo. The nukage in the secret of that level was a complete waste of time, since you get no medikits (not even stimpacks) on Ultra-Violence. You must kill a Baron of Hell when you're trying to focus on how to avoid being fired upon by the monsters, which is near the red key room, a Spectre might enter into that very very deadly room if he fits into the narrow staircase, and you will get into a world of pain. In the red door, you must kill 4 Imps, 5 Spectres, and 4 Barons of Hell if you're attempting for the Nine Inch Nails secret. The blue door, which is the exit door, has NO medikits for health restoration, and at the end you only get 2 choices: either keep your weapons (this will also keep your health as what it was), or reset your health to 100% but also lose the weapons you got from the last level. This map was very difficult. You have no medikits, only nine health bonuses, but the enemies you get are super powerfull. It is like a nuclear bomb! Now onto E4M2: Perfect Hatred, possibly the second hardest level, is where you must be prepared for. Kill the enemies at the beginning, run the left stairs, press the switch, fall down, grab the radiation shielding suit and press that switch (you have to run and be quick on the rising ledge! If you miss it, you must take the left stairs again, and use the ledge-uppered way. Kill that Baron of Hell, grab the plasma rifle, yellow key, and energy cell pack at the same time if you are going to save time during a speedrun, after you did that, go back to the beginning. Take the right stairs, press the yellow switch. This will unleash a lot of Lost Souls!! Easily defeat the lost soul pack, continue on, beware the maze contains a lot of Spectres AND CACODEMONS!!! You do not have the BFG9000, making the battle between you and the Cacodemons + Spectres even more harder, where you will likely lose 50% of you ammunition while attempting to destroy the chaos! Up the stairs, is another lost soul pack! The blue skull key is also guarded by a Baron of Hell, which you don't have enough plasma to kill, the teleporter, you must take the left stairs, go up after you press on the blue column, and THERE IS A CYBERDEMON LORD, to telefrag you must actually happen to open the exit door, go back to that teleporter, and take it for the telefrag, now things get easier because you grab the BFG9000! Oh, yes. Finish the level. For secret exit, go through that lowering, press the secret exit switch, but you must be very quick because if you miss it you must take the teleporter yet again and repeatedly start over until you actually succeed in the telefrag! Fear is pretty simple. Just grab the yellow key, and go through the yellow exit door and press the switch. Sever the Wicked, you must know the red key grab, because it is inaccessible across obvious lava. You must also know the blue key grab, where the exit door has a Spectre behind it, which is possibly difficult to get rid of near the exit without a lot of ammunition. The chainsaw, however, can solve the problem. Unruly Evil, you must defeat everyone before exiting. They Will Repent, you have the exit switch somewhere close to you. Against Thee Wickedly, similar to Perfect Hatred. And Hell Followed, easiest map in Thy Flesh Consumed. You can use a trick to cross the nukage ahead to the exit. Unto the Cruel, extremely difficult. The yellow and red keys are difficult to obtain due to a lot of monsters guarding them. Also, just because you get no good health restoration in a level doesn't mean it is the hardest level. Of course, I find E4M2: Perfect Hatred harder than E4M1: Hell Beneath. Monsters are more powerfull. Also, you cannot get much medikits without the blue key. You must fight a Cyberdemon at the end, but you can telefrag the Cyberdemon. Also, twelve Barons of Hell is powerfull. At least both are harder than E1M8: Phobos Anomaly. You must kill lots of stupidity. E4M5: They Will Repent is actually easy. You can see the exit switch via a window. Besides that, I did, however, put E4M1: Hell Beneath on my list of the 10 hardest maps of The Ultimate Doom. On Nightmare!, you cannot beat Thy Flesh Consumed, proven that Zero Master made a speedrun video of it UV speed, not NM speed. I first even had to do it on I'm too young to die, to avoid death on the hard levels. If you die, you must revert to E4M1: Hell Beneath. Because I don't like pistol start. I like to keep my weapons from where I got them until I finish the episode. Whoever put in the Doom Wiki saying that E4M8: Unto the Cruel is easier than others, they are 100% wrong because you must deal with a Spiderdemon, along with many other enemies until you finally master the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC). That means, even on I'm too young to die, you will have troubles with doing it with a Pistol Start. Unfortunately, I had died on the easy level E4M7: And Hell Followed many times, while trying to master a huge success. This means I was not even able to grab neither blue nor yellow key, however, you can use a trick to cross the nukage, and due to a limitation in the Doom engine (linedefs can be activated regardless of players Z position), you can press the exit switch before it raises. However, looks like I mentioned Hatsune of Miku over whatever hell that I went to hell and that I destroyed hell and I went back to Earth after Phobos, Deimos, Hell, Mars, Earth, etc. But there is still Hell on Earth in Doom II! What the HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Not going to love the hellspawn that happened on Earth when I wanted to actually return home! I'm going to kill whoever killed my cute rabbit Daisy and use some magic on the hellspawn to replace it with Daisy and have my home already good! Now that the time that when I came to take my time that will not even respawn Hatsune of Miku, Hatsune of Hell, Baron of Hell, Demon of Hell, etc, etc, uiwdpgoausfrdhnuo? Oh my god that I have to tratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratratra at Hatsune Miku!